Ruby
Ruby była czarnookim demonem oddanym Lucyferowi. Po śmierci Azazela, próbowała wraz z Lilith uwolnić Lucyfera z z jego klatki: kiedy Lilith złamała pieczęcie, Ruby chroniła pozostałe "wyjątkowe dziecko", Sama Winchestera i przygotowała go do złamania ostatniej pieczęci i zostania naczyniem Lucyfera. Tylko ona i Lilith znały ten plan, przez co Ruby była uważana za zdrajczynię Piekła. Początkowo Ruby zawarła przymierze z Samem obiecując mu uwolnienie jego brata od jego paktów, jednak później relacje pomiędzy tą dwójką znacznie się pogłębiły. Namówiła go do złamania ostatniej pieczęci przez zabicie Lilith, ale kiedy bracia odkryli jej podstęp, zabili ją używając jej własnego noża. Wygląd Dusza Ruby była widocznie zniekształcona przez wieki tortur w Piekle. Dean i Anna obrzydzeni jej prawdziwym obliczem (Dean opisywał ją jako "one ugly broad". Ruby pozbawiona naczynia objawiała się jako potężna chmura czarnego dymu. Najchętniej opętała młode kobiety. Ubierała się w czarne lub innego ciemnego koloru, wąskie spodnie, wysokie buty i skórzaną kurtkę. Osobowość Ruby była agresywna, manipulująca innymi i kłamliwa. Miała raczej czarny humor; dla przykładu, gdy Sam powiedział jej jak Azazel zamordował osiem zakonnic w Klasztorze Św. Marii w 1972, zażartowała "Co jest całe czarne, białe i czerwone" i uśmiechnęła się gdy Sam ją skarcił. Ruby pokładała wielką wiarę w Lucyfera, biorąc pod uwagę dwa lata spędzone na tajnej misji mającej na celu uwolnienie go, co mogła nawet przypłacić życie; przez to uważała się jako najbardziej oddaną mu sługę. Wierzyła, że "ocaliłby on" wszystkie demony. Kiedy go uwolniła, była onieśmielona i pełna zachwytu dla jego potęgi. Ruby uparcie twierdziła, że różniła się od innych demonów, ponieważ pamiętała uczucie bycia człowiekie a że te uczucia sprawiały, że chciała chronić ludzkość. "Lucyfer powstaje" udowodnił, że cześć z tego była kłamstwem, jednakże pamiętała urywki ze swego poprzedniego życia. Nie powiedziała jednak od razu Winchesterom o tym, że była człowiekiem. Astaroth potwierdził, że Ruby nie chciała by bracia dowiedzieli się, ponieważ przez to była "zawstydzona", mimo to szybko wróciła do siebie. Kiedy odkryto jej początki zaczęła używać swojej "ludzkiej części" w celu zostania demonem, którego "zawstydzała" jego przeszłość. Ciekawostki *Twórca serialu Eric Kripke od początku założył, że Ruby będzie czarnym charakterem. *Aktorka grająca Ruby w 3 sezonie, Katie Cassidy, na początku zgłosiła się do roli Beli Talbot, natomiast Lauren Cohan, aktorka grające Belę, zgłosiła się do roli Ruby. *Cassidy dopuszczono do sezonu 4 z powodów niskiego budżetu. Pierowtnie, secenarzyści chcieli by w każdym odcinku tego sezonu Ruby miała nowe naczynie. Genevieve Cortese grała pierwsze z wielu planowanych naczyń, ale Kripke wybrał ją ze względu na to, że ukazywała głębię charakteru Ruby. *Cortese wyszła za odtwórcę roli Sama, Jareda Padaleckiego. Występowanie *Sezon 2 **''Rozpętało się piekło - część 2'' *Sezon 3 **''Siedmiu Wspaniałych'' **''Dzieciaki są w porządku'' **''Kiepski dzień w Black Rock'' (Tylko wspomniana) **''Miasto grzechu'' **''Malleus Maleficarum'' **''Prawo wojny'' **''Zło nie śpi'' *Sezon 4 **''Wskrzeszenie Łazarza'' **''Jesteś tam Boże? To ja, Dean Winchester'' **''Na początku'' **''Metamorfoza'' **''Koszmar minionego lata'' **''Niebo i piekło'' **''Criss Angel to oszust'' **''Seks i przemoc'' (Tylko wspomniana) **''Na główce od szpilki'' **''Kiedy tama pęknie'' **''Lucyfer powstaje'' *Sezon 5 **''Sympathy for the Devil'' (Zwłoki) **''The Devil You Know'' (Tylko wspomniana) *Sezon 6 **The French Mistake (Alternatywny Świat) Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Martwi